Se Perdeu de Mim
by Aspargos
Summary: Eles se viram e começaram a conversar, na primeira dança ela diz que o ama, ele surpreso diz também, prometem se reencontrarem no outro dia, mas isso não aconteceu.


_**Nota:**_Espero que gostem!

_**Aviso:**_Dedicada a May Malfoy Snape

Se Perdeu de Mim

_(Narração de Inuyasha)_

Lá estava eu de novo no escritório até mais tarde, e como sempre o último a sair, já estava arrumando os produtos que eu mostraria aos novos revendedores, quando derrepente ouço uma leve música tocando, um tanto quanto irritante eu diria, em algum lugar de minha sala, olho para todos os cantos tentando localizá-lo com o olhar, mas não o acho, então finalmente escuto de onde vem o barulho. Mexo um pouco nos papeis que estavam sobre minha mesa, e finalmente acho o maldito aparelho.

-Fala Sango.

-Inuyasha! Me diz que você ainda não está nesse maldito escritório.

-Tudo bem! Se não quer que eu diga, eu não digo.

-Pare de gracinhas Inuyasha! E saia logo daí!

-Mas eu ainda tenho que arrumar os...

-Tenho certeza que isso pode esperar até amanhã. Então se aprece logo e venha aqui!

-Aqui aonde?

-Não acredito que você esqueceu de novo! Viu! Acho que você está muito sobrecarregado! Vou ter que falar com o Sesshy para descarregá-lo um pouco e...

-Não estou sobrecarregado.

-Uhun. Mas então vai vir ou não?

-Se você me disser quem saiba eu até possa ir

-Aqui na boate. Lembra? Quinta-feira, boate.

-Ah! Era hoje?

-É hoje! E aí vai vir?

-Ah Sango. É que eu to muito cansado, e tava pensando em ir pra casa e...

-Nem pense em ir pra casa dormir!Lembra-se!Segunda-feira eu te perguntei, e você disse que sim.

-Porque faz tanta questão?

-É aniversário da minha amiga, lembra?

-Mas ela nem me conhece, e certamente eu vou ficar sobrando, você vai ficar com o Miroku e ela vai ficar com os amigos dela.

-Não vai ficar não, porque na verdade ela não quis convidar ninguém. Era pra ser só nós três, ai como eu sabia que ela começaria a reclamar por ficar de vela, e ia ficar toda quieta só olhando pros lados, eu falei que ia convidar um amigo.

-E não dá pra convidar outra pessoa?

-Não e venha A-G-O-R-A!

-Ta bom senhora estressadinha

-Estressadinha, vai ver aonde eu vou enfiar esse...

-Tchau!

Assim que desliguei o celular, arrumei as folhas que estavam em cima da minha mesa, peguei minha maleta e meu paletó, olhei mais uma vez se estava tudo em ordem e apaguei a luz. Virei-me e fechei a porta, chamei o elevador e esperei um ou dois minutos. Olhei os 13 andares passarem, assim que cheguei ao térreo fui ao estacionamento em busca de meu carro, que não foi muito difícil de encontrá-lo, pois era o único que se encontrava lá, fui em direção a ele e entrei, ligando-o logo em seguida.

Dirigi em direção á saída, aonde logo em seguida abanei para o guarda que abriu o portão, olhei para o relógio que estava em meu pulso aonde marcavam exatamente 10:30, descartei totalmente a idéia de ir para casa tomar um banho e me trocar, pois se me atrasasse Sango com certeza me mataria com todas as formas imagináveis de se torturar uma pessoa até a morte, uma coisa não tão bonita de se ver, isso eu garanto.

Dirijo-me até a boate mais badalada de Tókio a boate Shikon no Tama. Chegando lá estaciono o carro na rua da frente e fico sentado por uns cinco minutos no carro, até que começo a me arrumar um pouco, abro os três primeiros botões da minha camisa social azul e tiro ela pra fora da minha calça jeans preta, ajeito um pouco meus cabelos e por último arrumo minha correntina dourada.

Assim que fico pronto saio do carro e tranco ele logo ligando o alarme. Olho logo em seguida o tamanho da fila para entrar lá dentro, mas nem me importo, pois o dono é um dos meus amigos, vou em direção a entrada onde estava dois seguranças que de cara me reconheceram e me deixaram passar, quando pisei dentro da boate logo me deparo com muita gente na pista no meio do salão, dançando uma música qualquer muito agitada, olho para a esquerda onde ficavam as mesas com sofás, e encontro na mesa mais longe da agitação a Sango abanando para mim que nem uma criança, reviro os olhos e ando em direção a ela, chegando ao lado dela ela dá um enorme sorriso e me apresenta a aniversariante.

-Bom esse é o Inuyasha Taisho. Meu amigo, e chefe. E essa é Ayumi Matsutaya, minha amiga.

-Prazer - dissemos os dois juntos.

-Feliz aniverssário - digo me sentando ao lado dela

-Obrigada – diz ela com sua voz tímida, como uma menininha.

-Bom já que você chegou Inuyasha, eu vou aproveitar e vou dançar, vem Miroku!

-Ta.

Assim que os dois saíram, apesar da música alta que tocava, se instalou um silêncio um tanto quanto perturbador, então resolvi quebrá-lo, fazendo como sempre uma pergunta própria minha, quando não sei o que falar, ou seja, uma pergunta idiota.

-Então. Quantos anos está fazendo?

-Ahn. Vinte e cinco. E você quantos anos tem?

-Tenho trinta e um.

-Ahan, e aonde você trabalha? Muito longe? Sango disse que...Ah! Pode esperar um  
momento, é que vou ali falar com um amigo e já volto ta?

E assim ela saiu, e me deixou ali sozinho e sem nada pra fazer. Até que me decido ir ao bar pedir alguma coisa para beber.

Chego lá e peço um wisky duplo com limão. Enquanto o barman preparava a minha bebida me virei para traz a fim de ver aquelas pessoas dançando na pista todas felizes, animadas. Até que me viro pro lado e me deparo com uma mulher muito bonita, que ao mesmo tempo era sensual e angelical, me olhando e assim que a olho, ela sorri. Ela nota que estou observando-a também e fala:

-Olá!

-Olá!

-Sozinho é?

-Mais ou menos. Vamos dizer que me deixaram só.

-Então posso te fazer companhia?!

-Sim!

-A propósito meu nome é Kagome Higurashi.

-Prazer. Inuyasha Taisho.

-Prazer. E então te deixaram sozinho é? Porque? Você é tão chato?

-Isso eu não sei, mas é que eu vim meio que contra vontade e...

Assim que começamos a conversar, me surpreendi, pois nós tínhamos muitas coisas em comum, e já sabia, naquele pouco tempo, muitas coisas sobre ela.  
Conversamos por horas ali, nem sei quantas, mas sei que estava me sentindo muito feliz, e ao mesmo tempo estranho é como se um sentimento novo invadisse meu peito com tanta força que seria impossível detê-lo. Sentia que aquela garota era muito especial para mim, mas ainda não tinha descoberto o porque.  
Ficamos mais algumas horas ali até que começou a tocar uma musica meio lenta.

-Eu gosto tanto dessa música!Vamos dançar Inuyasha?

-Não sei.

-Por favor. Só essa!

-Tudo bem, mas só porque não quero ficar sentado aqui à noite toda sozinho.

Assim que ela levantou, pegou minha mão e me puxou, guiando-me até a pista. Enquanto estávamos indo, reparei o quanto ela estava linda, e o quanto ela era linda. Ela tinha um corpo de deusa, mas me surpreendi quando meu coração começou a bater tão rápido que nem sei o que houve.

Quando chegamos no meio da pista ela soltou a minha mão, e enlaçou-as em meu pescoço, hesitei um pouco, mas acabei por enlaçar cintura com minhas mãos. Ficamos assim enquanto a música tocava ao fundo. Meu coração que antes estava batendo rápido agora estava praticamente saindo pela minha boca, principalmente agora que ela encostou sua cabeça em meu peito.Derrepente veio a minha mente uma simples frase que meu pai me disse antes de sua trágica morte.

"- Um dia meu filho você entendera o que é o amor. E quando encontrá-lo nunca mais vai querer soltá-lo, pois é uma sensação tão boa, e tão reconfortante que vai querer ficar com essa sensação para sempre".

É como se eu me sentisse exatamente como meu pai falou. Será que estou amando uma mulher que acabei de conhecer?

-Como agente sabe quando ama? – ouço-a perguntar a mim.

-Acho que é quando o coração bate mais forte. Quando sentimos borboletas na nossa barriga, um enorme nervosismo, mas ao mesmo tempo tranqüilidade de estar ao lado da pessoa que ama.- A olho e vejo, um doce, lindo e amoroso sorriso em seus lábios.

-E será que existe amor à primeira vista?

-Porque?

-Porque eu acho que eu acabei me apaixonando...

Quando escuto ela falar essa frase parecia que meu mundo havia desabando, como se facas atravessassem meu corpo sem piedade.

-Por você...-ela sussurrou as últimas palavras, olhando para o chão.

Mas assim que escuto ela completar, levo um susto, mas é como se nada mais existisse como se estivéssemos sozinhos em algum lugar no meio do nada, como se todos a nossa volta tivessem sumido, desaparecidos.

-Eu também acho que estou apaixonado, por você. – Sussurro em seu ouvindo.

Logo que termino de falar ela olha pra mim. Aonde vejo agora seus olhos repletos de amor e paixão.

Derrepente noto que estamos nos aproximando cada vez mais, não consigo evitar e nossos lábios acabam encostando-se num simples beijo, aonde ela entreabre a boca para que posamos juntos aprofundar o beijo, o deixando mais apaixonado e selvagem. Após este beijo, sorrio e a olho, vendo o mesmo sorriso em seu rosto.

O resto da noite ficamos assim, juntos e falando bobagens, como se nos conhecêssemos a anos. Fiquei tão feliz, como nunca tinha ficado em toda minha vida, e aquela sensação que estava sentindo desde que a vi permanecia mais que nunca dentro do meu peito.

Depois de umas horas nos encontrávamos em uma das mesas ainda conversando sobre futilidades, mas aquela garota, me deixava tão completo como nunca me senti, parecia que eu dependia dela, e que com certeza eu a amava.

Quando olhei pra ela, ela me deu o sorriso mais lindo que já tinha visto em toda minha vida, e fiquei a admirando para guardar aquele momento para sempre e nunca mais esquecer.

Derrepente ela olha em seu relógio e faz uma cara assustada.

-O que houve?

-Nada é que já são quase 5:30 e preciso ir para casa.

-Não! Fique mais um pouco! Fique aqui comigo - digo a abraçando protetoramente para  
que não saísse mais de perto de mim.

-Não posso eu realmente tenho que ir, tenho que trabalhar e...Preciso ir.

-Tudo bem. Mas nos veremos de novo?

-Eu não sei se poderemos.

-Eu preciso de você!

-Mas acabamos de nos conhecer

-Tudo bem. Mas...

-O que?

-Posso lhe pedir uma última coisa?

-Sim, claro!

-Um beijo, um beijo de até logo.

-Sim!

Depois que ela me sorri, a puxo para mais perto para enfim nos beijarmos, um beijo que começou calmo, e apaixonado, aonde nós dois colocamos todos os nossos sentimentos, mas depois acabou ficando um beijo selvagem e quente. Ficamos assim alguns minutos, aonde por falta de ar, tivemos que nos separarmos.

- Sei que esse beijo não será o último, por que não é um beijo de adeus, e sim um de até logo, não é? - Ela sorri, e começa a se levantar.

- Concerteza! E isso é uma promessa!

-Quer que eu te leve pra casa?

-Não vim de carro. Mas obrigada mesmo assim.

-Tudo bem. Vou com você, também já estou indo.

-Ta.

Assim nós entrelaçamos nossas mãos como um casal e saímos. Fomos em direção ao carro dela aonde ela entrou ligou-o, abaixou o vidro e disse:

-Gostei muito de hoje

-Eu também.

-Sabe. Eu nunca tinha me sentido assim antes com ninguém

-Nem eu. E sei que isso foi muito especial, nunca vou me esquecer.

-Nunca...- Ela sussurrou

-Você sabe que isso é um até logo, não é?

-Sim!

Logo após ela me abanou e deu a partida, fiquei observando-a até perdê-la de vista. Fui em direção ao meu carro, dirigindo para minha doce casa. Onde fiquei mais um bom tempo pensando naquele simples rosto angelical que não saia nem um minuto sequer de minha cabeça. Até que finalmente adormeci, mas sonhando com um verdadeiro anjo, o meu anjo.

_Um Tempo Depois..._

Acordo hoje, como sempre muito deprimido, já que faz quase um mês desde que não a vejo, desde aquele ultimo minuto em que vi seu carro desaparecendo no amanhecer de um dia que há tempos não me sentia tão feliz, tão completo.

-Parece idiota, mas eu não ligo. Porque isso não vai mudar o que sinto e penso.

"**Havia um tempo, em que eu vivia**

**Um sentimento quase infantil**

**Havia o medo e a timides.  
Todo um lado que você nunca viu "****  
**

Saio para caminhar, ver se minha mente sai um pouco daquela que não roubou só minha mente como meu coração, mas não consigo e sempre que começo a pensar em como eu era tão tímido, e como tinha medo de me apaixonar, medo de me magoar como da última vez. Mas com ela foi diferente.

– É, concerteza com ela foi diferente. Nem presenciou esse meu lado "adolescente", tímido e com receio.

"**Agora eu vejo, aquele beijo  
Era mesmo o fim  
Era o começo do meu desejo  
Se perdeu de mim".****  
**  
Penso se aquele beijo foi realmente um até logo, ou se foi um longo e triste fim. Como um simples desejo, virou um imenso amor? Aonde, como posso ter perdido o meu controle, e ter me apaixonado por uma mulher tão angelical que mal conheço?  
Queria tanto ter escolhido me apaixonar por uma pessoa com que eu possa receber e dar, esse sentimento que todos falam ser o melhor e mais puro sentimento.

- Garanto que se Sesshoumaru me visse pensando assim, me chamaria de Infantil e fraco, por me deixar levar tão fácil.

"**E agora eu ando  
Correndo tanto  
Procurando aquele novo lugar".**

Tenho ainda a esperança de a achar em um canto qualquer, até mesmo em uma pracinha, mas nunca tenho resultados. Uma parte de mim quer desistir, e esquecê-la de vez, ignorar esse sentimento tão puro e doce, como seus lábios. Mas a outra parte não quer desistir, e tem sempre uma pontinha que seja de esperança de encontrá-la numa sorveteria ou em um parque qualquer, com seu sorriso que deixa calmo até a mais terrível das bestas.

Agora corro, em direção aquele lugar, aonde só nós dois conhecemos, aonde falamos em nossas conversas. Corro sempre com toda a minha força, na esperança de te encontrar, mas nunca a encontro. E então a depressão volta de novo ao meu redor, com mais força e sofrimento.  
**  
"Aquela festa  
O que me resta  
Encontrar alguém legal pra ficar".****  
**  
Todas as noites que posso volto àquela boate, ainda na minha velha esperança de encontrá-la, lá sentada naquele mesmo banco, em frente ao bar tomando algo, mas como sempre nunca a encontro. E como o desanimo sempre me encontra de novo, acabo sempre bebendo demais, e ficando com algumas por aí. Mas nenhuma que marque meu coração e minha mente como ela.

E sempre pensando em seu rosto, em seu corpo perfeito, em seus lábios de mel, que acabo deixando elas tocarem em mim. Como se eu fosse delas, assim como sou, e sempre serei dela.  
**  
"Agora eu vejo, aquele beijo  
Era mesmo o fim  
Era o começo do meu desejo  
Se perdeu de mim (2x)."****  
**  
Sempre sonho com aquele beijo, o primeiro que ela me deu, nunca esqueço aquele toque, o sorriso de amor que me deu, sempre me lembro que me perguntou como sabemos que amamos alguém, e eu respondi, como me sentia perto dela, e ela simplesmente me deu de presente, o mais belo sorriso que vi.  
**  
"E agora é tarde  
Acordo tarde  
Do meu lado alguém que eu nem conhecia  
Outra criança adulterada  
Pelos anos que a pintura escondia".****  
**  
Como sempre acordo de um sonho em que ela me sorria, rolo na cama vendo que sempre há uma mulher, que nunca vi na minha vida. Era sempre assim, bebendo de mais e acabando com uma outra qualquer ao meu lado, e sempre pensando se seria finalmente você ao meu lado quando acordaria, e veria novamente seu rosto angelical.  
**  
"Agora eu vejo, aquele beijo  
Era o fim, o fim."****  
**  
Vejo como aquele beijo foi realmente um fim. Onde nunca mais irei viver aquele lindo sonho perto de você, aonde nunca mais verei seu rosto sereno sorrindo para mim, aonde nunca mais verei seu corpo perfeito colado junto ao meu, aonde nunca mais verei você meu doce anjo.  
**  
"Era o começo do meu desejo  
Se perdeu de mim (2x)".**

**(Legião Urbana – Se perdeu de mim)**

Sempre penso em como você se tornou tão importante para mim. Não consigo passar um minuto sequer sem pensar em você. Mas sei que se tornou mesmo o fim. Mas meu desejo nunca irá me deixar em paz, muito menos o meu amor.

Pois meu coração se perdeu completamente de mim, meu doce anjo.

**Continua...**


End file.
